2 years time
by livesinjournals
Summary: What happens when Seaver come's back to Quantico after all this time, but working for a different area. How will Reid react? I suck at summaries, this is my first Criminal Minds FanFic so hope its ok. I know a lot of people dislike this pairing so sorry about that but I can help loving them. Please give me advice on how to improve and thank you for reading :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Criminal Minds FanFic! It is a Reid/ Seaver fic set in season 7. I know a lot of people don't like Ashley so sorry about that. But you can always try new things ;) Any way thank you for reading and please give me advice on how to improve! **

Normally on A Monday morning Spencer Reid would be first into the office. Today was no exception. He sat there sipping on a cup of coffee, reading his latest novel. Just as he was getting into the book he heard the door open and in came a bundle of agents. Garcia was first to greet him.

"Hey, Boy Genius. How was your weekend? Well I mean Sunday seeing as we were on a case Saturday. Well you know what I mean."

As Garcia went off into a ramble Reid noticed JJ coming up behind her. With a look which could only say 'Henry had another nightmare and had to sleep in with us.' And finally walking through the door came Morgan. His face plastered with either exciting news or a brand new area to tease Reid about. But today Reid didn't realise it could be both.

"Morning pretty boy." Directed to Reid followed with. "And how are you today Baby girl?"

As they got talking Reid started to float back to his book. Hoping to avoid any banter. When Reid heard Morgan directing a statement at him.

"Hey Boy Genius, never guess who I saw in the elevator on the way up! Ashley Seaver! You remember Seaver don't you? Oh of course you do. Any way I was talking to her and they transferred her back up to Quantico. She is working in a different area. But still it was pretty cool to see her."

Reid took a moment to think and avoid comment which could earn remarks on Morgan's side.

"Wait, when did she get here? I was talking to her last week and she didn't mention any thing about coming back. In fact she was saying that she loved her job. Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"Woah Pretty boy calm down. So you've been talking to her how long has that been going on?"

With a sigh Reid continued. "Well every since she left we still talked. Didn't you? But after Maeve died I needed someone to talk to so I turned to her. Her dad just died and she was going though the same thing as me. We became really close because of it. I just thought this would be the kind of thing she would mention."

The look Morgan gave Reid was not one he was expecting. A sly smile was on his face, and the twinkle in his eye was the one Reid dreaded as he knew it would follow with teasing.

"So you talked to her? Sounds like you to have been pretty close. What is with the look Reid you look hurt?"

"I just thought she would of told me that's all! I am not hurt and there is no look, this is just my normal face."

And with that Reid walked of to the kitchen. Thinking to himself. I am not hurt; that's just Morgan trying to wind you up. Your just suspicious of why your friend didn't tell you. That's all this is, it is normal so don't over think it Reid. At that exact moment his phone buzzed.

_Ash: __Hey Reid! Guess where I am! Well you probably all ready know I am not exactly subtle ;L Want to meet? I'm on 3__rd__ floor. X_

_Me: __Hey yourself ;) Morgan just told me, good news travels fast. Haven't got a break till 1 meet you down stairs then? XX_

She hasn't forgotten you. Just don't worry, after all this is the first time you've seen her in 2 years. What's to worry about?

With that Reid headed back to his desk to get to work. A shy smile on his face. It may have been 2 years but the same exciting feeling was there and he couldn't wait to see that smile. Something had always felt so right about Seaver. She was his complete opposites, Morgan had all ways said opposites work best. The thoughts went on until Morgan snapped him out of it.

"Reid, what's up with you? You've been sat here for a good half hour with out reading. I'm shocked."

"Oh, what? Sorry yeah just a bit distracted."

Morgan walked off a smile on his face and muttered "Who know that all we had to do to get you to smile."

Reid heard the slight muttering and smiled "And who know that's all I had to do to wind you up."

Turning to face the clock it said 10:30, only 2 hours and 30 min to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :) So here is the second chapter. I hope you guys liked the first one. I hope I am doing it justice. Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds or its characters (I Wish) Thank you for reading and please review and help me improve! **

Ashley Seaver wasn't new to this building. This is the building where she found her home, seeing as what should off been her first one was destroyed by her serial killer father.

This is the building where she found someone who was willing to give her a chance to live her dream. Who didn't think she was a failure (even if she nearly got killed on her first go.) Where her background didn't cause her to be judged. She really owed Emily Prentiss for that.

This was the first time Ashley Seaver felt like she had a family. One she could trust and who were the good guys. And then it was taken away from her. She loved the new job. It paid great and she was still fighting evil. But she missed her family. Something about texting and Skype didn't have the same feel.

Being back at Quantico, brought back all those feelings and filled the new hole in her heart. Even if she was in a different department. They were back on the same team and it made her feel as though she belonged. All though feeling as though you belong, doesn't get rid of the nerves you have before you see someone for the first time in two years. The ride down in the elevator still made her heart race, knowing that outside those doors would be Spencer Reid.

She couldn't tell him she missed him could she. After all they were colleges and friends. Nothing more, despite how many feelings had been thrown between them in the past. He had just lost his girlfriend, it's inappropriate. But these thoughts had to be forgotten because there he is. So get a grip, ok you can do this. It's not like I've been thinking about this moment since I left.

"Reid!"

"Ash, It's so good to see you! How have you been? How was your flight in? It would off taken a hour and 13 minutes to get here."

"Woah, Reid did you breath at all? How about we go get coffee before all the questions?"

"Sure Ash, I've missed your Sarcasm everything is to literal otherwise."

"Thanks Spence, I'll take it as a complement. Let's go."

Both agents had smiles plastered on their faces as they talked over large cups of coffee. Reid hadn't felt this happy in a long time. There was something about Ashley that made him relax. For once he wasn't being judge or profiled about everything he said. For Ashley it was pretty similar, all though the butterflies were still there.

"I can't believe you started a prank war with Morgan! That's brilliant. When did that start?"

"Oh ages ago, well not ages. It was just after you left but that does feel like ages ago."

"Yeah, I know. You guys had a lot more on your plate though with Emily and JJ. I guess I wasn't that missed."

Seaver couldn't help but say it, but instantly she felt the guilt and pain of leaving flood over her. She had always felt like she cared about them but everyone else didn't think of her as one of them. She bit her lips and stared at the floor, once realizing what she had just admitted.

"Ash, look at me. No one felt like that. You may have been new but I still would off taken a bullet for you. You were still one of us and we all did morn your leaving... Me especially."

"Reid you don't have to say that."

"I mean it."

Reid gave Ashley his sincerest face. He knew what it felt like to walk in on a new team. Especially one as close as his, but it didn't mean they didn't care about you. Even with Alex now she had been here longer than Seaver was but she was still only just fitting in. They still cared about her. Reid's thoughts were interrupted suddenly by Ashley moving the conversation on.

"I was thinking of having a house warming party."

"Really? Who with?"

"Everyone from work, some friends from the academy and you guys obviously."

"That sounds like a good idea. You'd get to see everyone in one go and it will be a great way to establish a friendship in your new office."

"Yeah, although admittedly I more looking forward to hanging out with my old office."

A smile played across Reid's face.

"You'd be spending time with me."

"Aren't I already?"

"Oh yeah, that's true. But I mean...never mind."

Ashley looked puzzled but decided to leave it.

"So you'll come?"

"Seaver, there was never a question. I'll be there."

"Okay, good."

They headed back to work and as the elevator reached Reid's floor. Seaver took a step forwards, giving Reid a quick hug.

"See you later Spence."

"Bye Ash."

Just as Spencer left the elevator he heard Seaver call out.

"I watched Doctor Who in the end."

Just as the door's closed. A large grin spread across Spencer's face as he walked on. Only to be instantly stopped by Morgan.

"Where did you go?"

"I went out for lunch."

"Okay boy genius I got that. Was it with a certain blonde?"

"Go away Morgan."

"Okay pretty boy. I'll take that as a yes and with that smile I am guessing it went well. Second date well?"

"If you must know, Seaver's invited us all to her house warming. So I will be seeing her again. And secondly smile what smile?"

"Yeah, sure boy genius. An IQ of 187 and you can't work out what I mean. However, I got it out of you it was Seaver."

With A triumphant smile Morgan walked off. Leaving Reid thinking about the blonde agent, who once again had walked into his life and made him smile.

**What did you think? Please review with ideas etc. I am definitely planning to do a party chapter next. Is there anything you guys would like to see after that? Byyye :P **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here for you! Thank you for the reviews! This is the party chapter with of course Reid/Seaver and hints of Garcia/ Morgan and other couples. OF course disclaimer I do not own criminal minds or the characters. Thank you for reading and please review etc. 3 Thank you for reading.**

Seaver nervously paced her apartment. She had never had a problem with parties in the past. She had been to her share of them. All though she had never been the host to the best friends, the ones she hadn't seen in two years. Also she definitely had never had one where she was so desperate for one person in particular to come. Even though he said he was coming. He'd been texting her all day with 'party facts' and telling her about Garcia's excitement. What was she worried about? With Garcia there it was going to be hilarious. At that moment there was a knock on her door.

-The party was in full swing when Reid arrived. It had taken him a good hour too decide what to wear. Even though Morgan had pulled him aside earlier on in the day and told him to wear jeans and a shirt. He still couldn't work out which one Ashley would like more. At this point he was 10 minutes late, by the time he got to Seaver's and had built up enough courage to go in, it had become half an hour late. The door was answered by Rossi.

"Reid, you took your time."

"Sorry Rossi I got a bit lost."

"Sure kid, come on in."

Reid instantly scanned the room to find Ashley. He spotted her in the corner talking to JJ. Her cheeks where pink and JJ was mid sentence. He edged his way over to the two blondes. Well he was until Morgan and Garcia slid in front of him.

"Hey there how is my boy genius on this fine night?"

"Garcia, are you okay?"

"What me? I'm fine. Totally okay, not super proud or anything. As I was right about you and Seaver."

"Subtle baby girl, I told you not to tell him I told you."

"Guys, seriously. All I did was ask you what to do at a party. What are you drinking?"

"Beer, you want one? So you can get enough courage to ask her out?"

"Sure, one can't hurt."

-Seaver caught Reid's eye as he entered and was going to make her way over but was caught out by JJ's next statement which caused her to suddenly loose her focus.

"You really like him don't you?"

"Wait? What?"

"Oh come on Ash, your eyes sparkled as soon as you saw him. Not to mention your red right now."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Trust me I have seen plenty of people act like that. One of them was Spence over there when he saw you."

JJ walked off half smiling and finding Will; they walked over Hotch and Beth. Allowing Ashley to mingle with other guests.

It was getting late and guest's where starting to leave. Ashley had been a good host and spent the night talking to all her guests but she couldn't help the nagging feeling that she hadn't seen Reid yet. Then she saw him sat on the sofa, stuck next to a very flirty Morgan and Garcia. He was staring into the distance obviously trying to avoid the conversation, Seaver made her way over.

"Morgan, Garcia. How about I call you guys a cab? I'm guessing you have both had a bit too much to drink."

"Oh thanks sweetie. We were just talking about you and our boy genius here."

Reid shot them a glance so with that they left. Ashley turned her attention to Reid.

"Hey Spencer, How you doing?"

"Ugh, Ash I cannot thank you enough for saving me from them. It was getting graphic."

"That's no problem Spence. How about you help me get everyone out?"

"Sure you start in here and I'll go check all the other rooms."

After a good half hour of getting several of Seaver's drunken colleges and friends out of the house, they returned to the couch.

"Did you enjoy your party then?"

"In all honesty I had forgotten how hard being a host can be. I ended up talking to everyone. Well everyone besides the one person I really wanted to." Turning to give Reid a smile.

"I know you're telling me. I came here for you and instead I got Morgan and Garcia talking about... actually don't worry."

"Ok Reid. I can never tell with them are they actually in a relationship?"

"As far as I know, no. But they sure do act like it."

"Yeah I know. Reid did you get a taxi here?"

"No I drove, but I'll probably have to get a cab home and come get my car in the morning. I got lost enough and that was with daylight."

"It is pretty confusing. How about you can sleep on my couch, if you help me tidy some of this umm mess up." As she gestured to her house, that looked like a bomb site.

"You know what deal. I think you need all the help you can get."

With that they got to work, laughing and joking around. All though it did take them a good few hours to make the house habitable.

"I'll just go get you some blankets. The sofa pulls out by the way so it should be comfortable."

"Thanks Ash. How did you say it pulled out?"

"Oh that bottom bit there should be a pull."

"Okay got it. Did you know the mechanics behind this are really interesting?"

"As fascinating as it is, I'm a bit too tired for facts."

Spencer walked over to where Ashley stood with the blankets and he took them out of her hands. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Night Ashley."

"Night Spence."

As she turned into her bedroom he couldn't help but say.

"I really missed you Seaver."

"I missed you too Reid. Now sleep!"

With that Reid turned and smiled and headed back to the sofa.

**Thank you for reading. Please give me idea's for the next chapter :) I have plenty but I want to incorporate some others :) Also should I keep it fluffy or have some darker chapters? Who knows ;L **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I am sorry for the long time busy week! Also it is back to school for me soon so I apologize for any long gaps ;L Thank you for all the amazing support, it means so much to me! Any way after request this is Ashley joining the team for a case. (I can't remember if I have mentioned what field Ashley is working in, so sorry if I write a different thing. Please tell me if I do.) Obviously Reid/Seaver. Thank you for reading.**

Reid woke suddenly to a loud bang. Sitting up quickly he began to panic before realizing he was in Ashley's apartment. Rubbing his eyes he turned to find the noise and spotted Ashley in the kitchen wearing a large BAU hoodie and to Reid's shock not much else.

"Hey Spence, work called we have a case. Well you have a case but the Human Trafficking team is tagging along. So you're stuck with me."

"Morning Ash. Umm right ok, what time is it? When are we going?"

"It's 5:40. Wheels are up in an hour and briefing is on the plane. If your bag is in the car we can just get going. Breakfast?"

"Just Coffee, please. It is in there so we can just go."

"Sure Spence. I'm going to get ready I'll be back in a minute."

Before Spencer could reply Ashley was placing a cup on the table, yarning and walking off. A goofy grin played on Reid's face. He couldn't help but profile the blonde who had just left. She was talking fast and had a higher register which suggested her nerves and also she had only just woken up. Before Spencer could get any further Ashley was back. Bringing Reid out of his thoughts and causing him to blush once he realized what he was thinking. He quickly got up and changed and before he knew it he was on the way to the BAU.

-When Ashley had suggested sharing a lift she hadn't thought of the walking into work together aspect. But walking in, she thought they had to gotten away with it until she heard a cough behind them. Turning around Rossi was stood there arms crossed.

"Reid, did I see you and Ashley sharing a car?" Rossi tried to sound serious but seeing the panicked agents face made him nearly crack.

"We were umm doing nothing; I just umm needed a lift. It is a fact sharing cars reduces climate change we are just doing are bit."

"Sure Reid I'm just glad you guys finally got together. All though trust me Reid Ashley is a great girl, don't you ever hurt her. Trust me you would regret it." Reid's face went from panicked to thinking.

"Rossi, What do you mean?" But Rossi was already walking off after Ashley. Leaving Reid confused before starting to wonder why his friends never finished there conversations.

On the plane Ashley and JJ where sat together. Reid, Morgan and Hotch were discussing the case with the two other human trafficking agents. Penelope and Alex where on video chat discussing the evidence. Ashley was trying to keep the conversation case related but JJ had other ideas.

"So what happened last night? Rossi said you too came together in the car. Tell me all!"

"JJ keep your voice down!" Looking towards Reid too check he didn't hear.

"So...?"

"Okay well he helped me clean my apartment up and we talked for a bit. Then he slept on my couch. Nothing exciting."

"Are you kidding me? I really thought he would kiss you. I mean obviously he is crazy about you so I thought he would actually go for it."

"I hoped he would too."

Suddenly Reid's voice filled the plane.

"You say that again, you'll regret it!" Reid was shouting at one of the human trafficking agents. A blush came over his face when he realized what he was doing.

"Oh, Sorry Clarks. I don't know why I did that." He rushed hurriedly off to the kitchen. Leaving Seaver and JJ to exchange looks. The only one who understood was Morgan. He knew how much that kid liked her. That's why he lost it at Clarks 'Getting Seaver as a new boss is great. Seeing her gorgeous body every day, makes my day' He would have lost it too. Luckily everyone had found Reid's outburst funny. Even so Seaver went to check on Reid and couldn't help but smile as he poured heaps of sugar into his coffee.

"Reid you ok?" Reid turned with a smile.

"Actually I am good. I felt like Morgan loosing it like that."

Seaver began to laugh and Reid couldn't help but join in, soon they couldn't stop laughing. They were interrupted by Hotch calling them in with an update...

**Thank you for reading, the proper case next chapter :D As usual review etc and please write Seaver and Reid fanfictions I must have read them all billions of times! Oh and also their relationship will be developing even more soon! Hope you like and feed me ideas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again my reader friends! A little FYI I wrote another Seaver/ Reid called Away From Home, for all you Reid Seaver fans. :D Any way this is the next chapter of 2 years time. I hope you like it, thank you for reading. And please feel free to give ideas. Loved you all!**

Seaver couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had been through so much with her Father and now her uncle. Was her family destined to be killers? Hotch pulled her aside before talking to anyone else. The look in his eyes brought back the anger which she had felt before.

"Agent Seaver, I thought I would warn you. One of the main suspects is George Beauchamp. It is not definite but there is a high chance. I'm sorry agent Seaver, if you wish to return you have our full cooperation."

"No, I'll stay. There not anything like me, they won't destroy my life too. But thank you for your concern. Shall we?"

Hotch and Seaver went back to the rest of the team who were stood (or sat) around the table. Waiting for Garcia to give an update. Once they joined the team, Garcia popped up.

"Okay my lovelies, so we have a lead. This is George Beauchamp, his DNA was found all over the scene."

Hearing the name Reid looked over at Ashley to see if she was ok. But Ashley was looking straight forward obviously avoiding any eye contact. JJ was next to speak.

"So he is sloppy but also powerful. Seeing as he kills the males and then sends the women off, to an unknown unsub."

"We are about to land. JJ and Morgan you go to the crime scene. Reid and Alex you take the Beauchamp's and see if we can find George. Seaver, Clarks and Johnson, you do your thing. Me and Rossi will talk to the team."

-Once off the plane everyone split into the cars. Reid kept looking towards Seaver. Desperate to talk but she was in the other car with her team. He knows that everyone knew the connection between Seaver and the Unsub. Seeing as everyone was so focus he knew they just wanted to stop Seaver from going through being related to a killer, again.

Instead of being able to talk to her like he wanted, he had to go and meet her family. Which he remembered she hasn't seen since her father was locked up and she changed who she was. For the first time he was nervous, in case he admitted his feelings for her. Before he had time to worry, Blake was knocking on the door.

"Hello, Mrs Beauchamp. We have some questions about your husband George."

"I prefer Mrs Newman. We changed our name. After Georges brother killed all those girls. We had a lot of bad publicity."

Blake leaned over to Reid.

"Sounds like someone we know."

"Sorry what was that?"

"Sorry, do you know where your Husband is?"

"I would have told you. No more people need to die because of the Beauchamp's. In fact last I heard my niece was working with the FBI to stop people like them. I know I should be upset about my husband but I know he would turn out like this. I just knew it."

"Ok thank you for answering our questions. Reid lets go."

-Reid finally got back to the police office that they were working at. While Blake went to talk to Hotch. Reid looked for Seaver and found her arguing with Clarks. Reid smiled, he didn't like Clarks. Especially since he had a thing for Seaver. The fact she clearly didn't like Clarks made him feel relieved. Clarks stormed out the room and Seaver let out a large sigh sitting down on the edge of the table.

"Hey Ashley."

"Oh hey Reid. Sorry Clarks was driving mad. He's not a profile yet he thinks he can profile me just because Beauchamp's my real name. I thought I was done with this I really did." Tears where forming in Ashley eye's, she promised herself she wouldn't cry. She was done with the tears.

"Ash, listen to me. They're not you. Don't listen to Clarks nobody likes him anyway. Ashley you're amazing, you're not one of them."

"Thanks Spence. They just don't get it like you guys did."

"I know you Ashley. You're the good guy don't think about them. You don't need them you need us, me." He reached out and tucked a strand of Ashley's hair behind her ear.

Ashley leaned in, and Reid was leaning into meet her when Morgan interrupted.

"Woah what did I interrupt! Sorry! But Seaver this letter was dropped off for you."

Seaver looked into Spencer's eye before turning away. With a hint of annoyance in her voice she turned to Morgan.

"Thanks Morgan."

Sliding her finger along the letter, she opened it up.

_Dear Miss A. Beauchamp._

_Remember me Uncle George. You want me to stop you meet me alone. _

_You're still one of us._

Turning to Reid and Morgan she passed them the letter.

"I have to meet him."

Reid moved forward to hug Seaver at the same time whispering.

"Not a chance, Ash."

Morgan looked at the pair and backing out of the room ran to get Hotch. To tell him about the break and the fact Seaver couldn't do this. Looking back one more time he saw the pair still hugging and even in the middle of this case he couldn't help but smile.

**How did I do? I hope this ok. Thank you for reading and I apologise if I don't update for a few days back to school rush soon. *yay* Anyway thank you for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Here is Chapter 6. I hope you guys like, thank you for all the sport this story is getting it means ridiculous amounts to me! And please I am begging write Ashley/ Reid fic's of your own. I cannot say how many times I have read the current ones. Anyway I have gone of topic so enjoy :D**

"I'm sorry agent Seaver but you can't."

"I hate to say it Hotch but you're not my boss any more you can't stop me."

"Seaver listen to me it's not a good idea."

"We need to catch him Hotch; this could be the only way."

"What does Reid think about this?"

"What do you mean what does Reid think?"

"You know what I mean Seaver."

"You can't play Reid against me Hotch."

"Just think about what it would do to him if you were hurt."

The argument between Hotch and Seaver had been going on ever since Morgan returned with Hotch. Both Morgan and Reid sat in the corner listening. Hotch bringing Reid into the conversation caused Reid to blush and gain a punch on the shoulder from Morgan. Reid wanted to jump in, but he didn't want to hurt Seaver's feelings by siding with Hotch. In all honestly Hotch was right, he didn't want her hurt. He knew how he felt about Seaver. He had already lost Maeve and couldn't lose the second person to capture his heart.

"Fine, Agent Seaver. But we have measures to take." Ashley nodded her head. Wants her back was turned to Reid and gave him a pitying glance.

-Reid had tried multiple times to talk Ashley out of it. But he was realising how stubborn she really was.

"Ash, please. At least take Me, JJ or Morgan in with you."

"Reid it's got to be me. I'm sorry, but I have to do this. You've been in my place before."

"Then let me go. You're right I've been in this position before. He just wants' someone to come."

"Reid, he is my uncle I think he might notice the change." Ashley winked at Reid, hoping to show him she wasn't scared. He replied with a weak smile. Rossi's voice came from somewhere in the building.

"Ashley we're ready."

"Ash I can't lose you. Please."

"Spencer I am going to be fine. You're not going to lose me. If you want me too I can stick around as long as you want." Ashley began to walk away, until she heard hurried foot steps behind her. Spencer reached out and grabbed her arm, turning her in. He took a deep breath then leaned in and kissed her. She didn't hesitate to kiss him back. Spencer hoped she knew what he meant, he hoped he was showing all the feelings he always kept hidden. Ashley leaned back and whispered.

"Spence, I have to by no means do I want to. I would much, much rather stay here with you."

"I know Ash, I understand. Stay safe ok."

"For once I have something to stay safe for."

-Ashley took a deep breath. This was the place her Uncle had wanted to meet. A ware house with no hiding places for her team, brilliant. Fiddling with the FBI badge she had pinned to her jumper she smiled. He had said no cops and no guns he didn't say no cameras.

"Ashley Beauchamp. How's my little niece. You have grown but into an FBI agent I'm disgusted."

Ashley span around in time to see her uncle spit on the ground at the mention of FBI.

"Your dad missed you, it was his idea all of this. He told me about it but never got to go through with it before he died. I'm doing this in his honor."

He took a step forward to Ashley who was yet to speak or change facial expressions.

"You know you're beautiful." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Leaning down he grabbed the badge of her jumper.

"And I am sure your FBI boyfriend will love to know I'm not stupid. I was just planning a family reunion, but this mistake well we will see."

Beauchamp stamped on the camera.

- Reid shuddered as the screen went black, tears threatened to fall. Reid stood up and did his best Morgan impression of punching a wall. He couldn't believe what he had gotten Ashley into, after all his promise's he was going to be the one to cause her suffering. Morgan watched him before speaking.

"Reid we'll get her back. Garcia put tracking on that thing we can still find her."

"What if we are too late again Morgan."

"Don't give up kid, we can do this."

-Ashley felt her head hit the floor after the first punch. She hadn't even had the chance to ask any questions while she had the badge on. She thought he would be merciful seeing as they were relatives. Knowing this was her father's plan she now thought differently. With one more punch she was losing consciousness. She felt herself being pulled into a car. If this warehouse hadn't been so open they could have hidden closer, but it would take them to long to get here. They'd be gone by then. She should have listened to Hotch about choosing a different place. The camera was supposed to give them extra time to get there but instead it shortened it. Ashley started to lose consciousness trying to force her eyes open was too much and gradually they started to shut.

-They arrived at the warehouse in less than 10 minutes after an obvious and long drive up to the ware house, but Seaver was gone. Reid swore under his breath. Following the car tracks, he knew they were going south. But they stopped not long after the warehouse. He also knew what car make to look for. He looked at Morgan and nodded, while trying not to cry. Morgan picked up his phone.

"Garcia we need your help."

**Would you guys rather me drag this segment on, or keep it short and move more onto their relationship? Your choice :D Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't updated this in the last week! I'm back at school and it is unbelievably stressful! Never felt so tired after three days! I also wanted to say thank you! I have been receiving unbelievable support and I am so grateful! Each time someone comments or favourites or follows. I act like a child at Christmas. I love every single one of you! Here's the next chapter hope you like!**

Ashley forced her eyes open. Her vision was still blurry but after a good few minutes she could see what was around her. Photographs and newspaper clippings covered the wall. There where photo's from Ashley's childhood, followed by her graduation photos. Then worst there where photo's of her teams. The one that hurt her the most was the photo of her and Reid at the coffee shop. Seeing his face on the wall made her heart race. She couldn't do anything about her family, but he didn't deserve to be on this sick shrine.

"Impressive isn't it Ashley. What's the saying 'No one morns the wicked' well I do. He's an inspiration. Did you know what he wanted the most? His little girl to visit him. Then he died, he hadn't seen you since he was in prison."

"He ruined me. I am scared constantly; I can't go on cases without being judged. There is only one team who didn't and I was taken away from them."

"Aww and I bet it will break their heart that you will be completely taken away from them. I promised your father I would bring his little girl to him. This is the last way."

-Reid passed the room. Garcia was busy trying to trace the car, but with no luck. Every time he passed the board he saw the crime scene pictures. Her captures face leering at him, telling him he would be too late. Well not this time. Clearing a board he used his memory to write down everything Ashley had told him. There was a chance the answer was here. Morgan walked in half an hour later and was shocked.

"This is impressive Reid."

"I need to find her and this is what I can do."

"Okay, we can narrow this down. We need a significant address."

"Well there is, the house she grew up in; but that is too obvious. Then there is the school she went too. There is no connection there. Wait I have an idea, the garage her father owned. Let's get Garcia to check that."

Reid smiled they had a chance if this was it they just had to get there in time.

-Ashley shivered as he walked closer to her. She knew he didn't torture his victims so she had little time. She needed to get him talking. But her brain went blank; she knew so little about the case. All she could think of was Spencer's pleading face. She should have listened to him. She had to stay alive for him. As he walked towards her she quickly spoke.

"He sent me letter's every day. I could never open them I always wanted to remember them as he had been. I still replied though I wrote letters then I was leave them in hotel rooms and park benches. I still loved him, it was just difficult really difficult."

"You did that? You still did care. That's perfect you can be together again!"

"You don't understand. He needs someone to share his good name."

"You don't mean that."

He walked away leaving Ashley thinking. A tear fell she did fell guilty, but he ruined her life and worst his victims looked like her. She felt like she was the reason they were dead. And yet no matter how hard she tried she still couldn't help love the person who did that. The only person she had ever told and who understood was Reid. Now she may never see him again. Her uncle walked back in a knife in his hand.

-Reid sat in the back of the car focusing on the word outside. HE didn't want to think about what might be waiting for him. Turning to look at his team JJ looked sick. The rest of the team had their serious faces on but they could see the pain underneath.

As they pulled up to the house Morgan and Hotch were first out and where knocking the door down before Reid was even out of the car. He ran after them following them through the garage. There was two rooms while Morgan and Hotch where in the first he and JJ ran forward. There she was in the corner of the room he head was hung over. But the sound of them entering the room caused her to look up. The terror in her eye's made him move forward. He was stopped by her captures voice.

"Another step and I kill her." He stepped out from the shadows next to Ashley.

"Sir listen to me. Ashley loved her dad. She turned to me when he died. I helped he morn. She wanted him back. But this isn't the way. Please you don't want her to die she means a lot to you. Just like he did, please let her go."

Reid watched as Hotch moved in behind him. He needed to keep him talking and that's what he had done. With one more movement Hotch pushed him to the floor and Reid ran forward to get Ashley.

"Hey Reid, you're a bit late." A small smile played across Ashley's face.

"Let's get you out of here sweetie."

Reid and Morgan help Ashley up and that's when Reid saw the large gash on her forehead. He moved the strand of hair covering it he looked straight into her eyes.

"Don't do that again Ashley." They headed back up to the ambulance waiting for Ashley.

"Promise me you'll come with me Reid. I need you."

"I'll always be here."

**Hope you guys liked it, I wasn't sure how to do it so I apologise. Thanks for reading :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back sorry it took so long. You know what school is like. I really am sorry :( So here we go and again thank you to all my loyal and brilliant followers and readers!**

Ashley woke up to pain meds running through her body. She couldn't feel anything. Or remember that much, she could remember a lot of pain and then Reid picking her up. Holding her hand in the ambulance the kiss he had planted on her forehead. She smiled at the thought, before remembering she was in hospital which was never a good sign. Turning her head she saw Reid, reading a book in the hospital chair. His beard was starting to grow and he had bags under his eyes. He hadn't left her side.

"Hey there Reid, what you reading? Reid, read!" She fell about laughing and a grin played Reid's face.

"Ash welcome back. I take it those pain meds are good?"

"I can't feel a thing or remember anything so fill me in when I am normal please. Pretty please with cherries on top."

Ashley was starting to move towards Reid a look in her eye which scared Reid slightly.

"Your eyes are gorgeous, your pretty damn hot to did you know that?"

"Ashley your really drugged up maybe you should just go back to sleep."

"I don't want to sleep Spence, why would I when you're right next to me?"

Reid reached out and stroked her cheek.

"I will be right here when you wake up and you won't be so out of it then."

Ashley's eyes were already starting to close.

"Mmm... Maybe you right Spence. Sleep is good, I like sleep. I like you as well Spencer. I want you." She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Leaving Reid shocked, he knew she was talking through the meds but did that mean it wasn't true? He looked back at the girl he liked and grinned. He sure hoped it was true.

-The next time Ashley woke up the pain was back only a dull aching but she knew that meant the meds had worn off. She also noticed it wasn't just Reid in the room anymore JJ and Morgan were also there. JJ was the first to notice she had woken up and her smile was massive.

"Ashley thank god. Reid said you were awake at some point, but you zoned out again pretty quickly."

"Yeah I can't really remember anything. How long have I been here?" Reid's face fell ever so slightly, but JJ continued on.

"Well 2 days, so you haven't really missed much."

"Ok that'd good." She turned to Reid.

"That's a 3 day stubble are you kidding me!" She reached out and stroked his chin. Reid blushed as Morgan burst into laughing but he couldn't help and follow. Through laughs Morgan started to laugh.

"I've missed this girl."

"I have too. I'm glad your back Ash."

-Reid helped Ashley into his car. He didn't want to let her out of his sight. He knew he'd have to at some point but he was willing to put it off as long as possible. The doctor said she was all ok and just a view bruises and a broken wrist. But to him that was still one injury to many. She kept insisting she was fine. But really she just wanted to get out of the hospital. Still he was relieved she was ok, it could of been so much worst.

"Hey Reid. My uncle had pictures of us on his wall. When I thought I was going to die that's what I focused on, you. I had to stay alive to see you again. Your face and your smile."

"He had pictures of us? You have no idea Ashley. I was scared that I'd never see you again. The way your eyes light up when you solve a case. Ash I have never felt so scared or lonely."

Reid leaned in and kissed Ashley and was shocked with how quickly she responded, deepening the kiss. Ashley moved her hands into Reid's hair and then winced when she remembered her wrist. Pulling back Reid looked at her and gently lifted her broken wrist and kissed it.

"Let's get you back home."

"Thanks Spence. Did you want to order in pizza? I mean if you wanted to stay for a bit."

"I'd love pizza. Thanks."

-"Are you kidding me Spence, Morgan actually cried! I can't believe Garcia made you go to that. Her and JJ I can understand watching Bridget Jones but Morgan crying! Brilliant!"

"He can never know I told you that! It was quite possibly the funniest thing I have seen!"

"There has got to be a movie you have cried at Reid!"

"I rarely watch movies and if I do there crime or horror. I have cried at books though."

"Let me guess the last Harry Potter got you too."

"It was the end!" Reid winks at Ashley before trying to cover up a yawn.

"It's getting late Spence and we have work tomorrow"

"I know I should probably go." Standing up they walked to the door. Ashley reached behind him and pulled his head gently down to her level, she kissed him passionately. Before bursting into giggles at his dazed look.

"See you tomorrow Spence."

"Bye Ash, are we keeping this secret for know?"

"I nearly died I think that should be our focus point." She rolled her eyes at the attention she was already going to be receiving let alone if her and Reid told everyone.

"Cool, I'm going to have to brace myself for Morgan's teasing." Planting a kiss on Ashley's head he left. Ashley fell into the sofa. What a week that had been!


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut mes amies! So thought ahead and pre wrote this so I wouldn't leave you story less for another week! Although writing is the only thing (besides reading) so I probably should write instead of being stressed ;L Anyway my blabbing is done... Let's go!**

It had been 1 month since Ashley had been held captive. It had been a month full of busy days full of questions and nights sneaking around with Reid. Not that they lied to anyone, nobody had asked. All though Seaver was certain it wasn't going to last much longer. She had been in the elevator with Morgan for 10 minutes yesterday and he had made some suggestions that made Seaver blush. This wasn't known though; he had done that many times before.

She was running out of excuses to why she couldn't go on a date with Clarkson. But things with Reid where so perfect she didn't want to ruin it. They spent hours talking and laughing. They went out to the cinema and walks in the park. She couldn't deny that some of the things Morgan had been suggesting may have been true. Not that she would ever tell Morgan. Her life with Reid was complete.

-"Reid there are these two girls I met at the weekend and they totally want to double date. You in? You need to get some Reid."

"Morgan really, you're trying to set me up. I'll pass."

"Please dude, Rossi can't make it. Give me one good reason why you can't/"

"I'm busy."

"You don't even know when it is."

"I'm always busy."

"You're not. Look I walked in on you and Seaver when we were on the case. You can't deny it you like Reid. I'm not stupid. How long have you been together?"

Reid pushed Morgan into the bathroom.

"Morgan, shut up. Okay it's true but you can't tell anyone!

Morgan punched him lightly on the arm.

"I knew it! Why can't I tell anyone?"

"It's going so well and Ash has had some much attention anyway she didn't need that on top."

"You've been together since then and you didn't tell me."

Reid smiled a sly smile, while Morgan pretended to be hurt.

-Ashley knocked on Reid's door a little later than usual. He opened it quickly and had to stop himself from laughing. The rain outside had soaked her. Her blonde hair was plastered to her face and her clothes dripped where making a puddle on the floor.

"Oh My Gosh Ash, I'll get you a towel."

"Thanks, I had to park my car miles away from here. Then a truck went past through a massive puddle."

"Do you want to borrow a jumper or something?"

"That would be great I'll hang my stuff up to dry."

Reid came back carrying one of his sweaters a pair of his boxers and some socks.

"I think this is the best I have."

Ashley pulled off her wet clothes and changed into Reid's. She had never worn her boyfriend's clothes before. She felt like this must be more serious than anyone else. Walking back into the lounge Reid was pouring pasta into a pot. She walked behind him and wrapped her hands around his hips.

"What are you cooking?"

"Mac and Cheese. You look cute by the way."

"Thanks I fell tiny in your clothes. I never realised how tall you are."

Reid poured the pasta into bowls and dragged Seaver down to the sofa. She tucked her feet under his legs.

"Morgan found out."

"Wait what? How?"

"He was trying to set me up and then had a go at me for and I quote not getting on Seaver so I needed to get on someone."

"That sounds so much like Morgan. Do you think we should just tell people? I mean it has been a month and we're going strong."

She didn't have to wait for a reply Reid turned and kissed her. Ashley tried to move her feet to so she could see him better. The movement caused Seaver to fall of the sofa as she fell she grabbed Reid and with a thud they landed on the floor. Laughing they lay on the floor.

"Ashley, let's tell them. I want us to be official."

"Let's do it Reid!"

Reid kissed her forehead.

"So how do we do this? We could make a poster and stick it up; so we don't have to deal with their questions."

"Oh God Morgan is going to have something to say about that. We could just tell Morgan to tell them. He'd love that."

Long into the night they kept talking about ideas. Soon enough they fell asleep still lying on the floor Reid arms protectively lying over Ashley. Her head leaning on his shoulder. They didn't expect Morgan to knock so early the next morning.

**What did you guys think? I'm starting to run out of ideas! HELP! :***


	10. Chapter 10

**I think this may be the last chapter in this story. I don't know! I don't want to finish it but I have so many stories (especially Reid/ Seaver) in my mind. I think it is time to say goodbye and move on to my new one... this is up to you guys if you want me to keep going please let me know! I don't know what to do! I love this story I really do! HELP ME!**

-Reid heard the knocking and sat up. Reaching over Ashley her grabbed his glasses. Planting a kiss on Ashley's forehead she started to stir. Heavy footedly Reid moved towards the door. He looked through the peep hole and didn't think twice about opening the door when he saw Morgan, until it was too late and he was walking towards the living room, where Ashley still lay asleep. Reid cleared his throat and started to talk louder than normal, hoping to gain Ashley some time.

"Hey Morgan, it's a mess in there. I was looking though case files. How about we sit in the kitchen?"

"Reid, my table is definitely more of a mess than yours, it'll be fine."

"Well I just got up and I slept on the sofa so...It'll be a mess."

"I really don't care Reid. Just let me sit down and drink this damn coffee I brought."

Morgan made his way into the living room, but stopped suddenly when he spotted a bleary eyed Ashley getting up from the floor. Ashley's cheeks went a various shades of red and Morgan span on his heels to look at Reid.

"So this is why you didn't want me to come in here. It wasn't course work you were doing."

Reid started to match Ashley's blush, but decided to brave it and stand next to Ashley. He wrapped his arm around her waist. Morgan looked at the pair and smiled.

"So this is a proper thing? I was right! All this time and you just let me tease you but not actually tell me."

"It's not personal Morgan, me and Ash just weren't sure how to tell you."

Morgan pulled a face at how much they were acting like a couple and then had a though.

"Wait so now, I know how are you going to tell everyone else?"

"Umm I have no idea. Spence?"

Before Spencer could reply Morgan cut in.

"We could play them! You two should act super flirty but then insist you're not."

Ashley and Spencer looked each other, Ashley shrugged and a crooked smile played Reid's face.

"We could do that, you know test there profiling skills."

Morgan's eyes lit up. He loved pranks and this would be a perfect one.

-Once they had made it into the office that day, Reid and Ashley set to work. Morgan had planned out every detail. Seeing as Reid had no idea how to flirt it had taken longer than he had expected. They day was a normal day until lunch, Ashley came down from here floor and went into Reid's.

"Hey guys. Anything interesting today?"

Everyone began the usual talking and Ashley made her way over to Spencer's desk and sat on the side of it. Winking at him she set to work on what Morgan had planned.

"Hey Spencer, that looks like a lot of paper work. Difficult case?"

"For most people it would be pretty hard but I'm doing well with it." Spencer stuttered though his words, he couldn't flirt no matter how hard Morgan taught him. He had never been able to. Then again he must be doing something right if Ashley fell for him in the first place. Taking a breath he decided he had to go to the extremes if they wanted this to work.

"You know Ashley; paper work isn't the only thing I'm good at." Ashley blinked twice at her boyfriends words he never said anything like that. It was cute he was trying so hard and she quite liked it. Hitching her voice down and leaned in closer.

"Oh really Spencer anything I can help you with?" Spencer gulped and turned his attention to her eyes. The sea of blue making it difficult to focus. They stood there a while just staring at each other's eyes. Oblivious to those around them and the plan.

-JJ had heard it all. She didn't know what to think where they going out, was this Reid finally learning how to talk to girl. Or was it more? Still a smile covered her face. It wasn't unexpected and it was something that had gone back since Ashley's first case. They did seem a lot closer when their teams doubled up. She had to talk to someone and there was only one person for the job. JJ half sprinted up to Garcia's office.

"Garcia. Something happened!"

"JJ what? Is everyone ok? How did I not notice something was going on?"

"Garcia Reid and Ashley where flirting! And I mean very close contact and no facts flirting."

"Ok sit down and spill the beans gorgeous."

"Ok so Ash came in to eat lunch with us lot as she normally does. You know how creepy the guy's in her office are. Instead of talking to everyone then eating she went straight to Reid and sat on his table. Let me now mention she was wearing a skirt. So she leaned over the table at him and made a comment on his work. Then here is the kicker they bantered for a little bit then Reid said, 'This isn't the only thing I am good at.' And Ashley retorted with 'anything I can help you with?' How long have we tried to set Spencer up and get him talking to girls and that's twice now he has managed to do it by himself."

"JJ that's crazy! Are Spencer actually came up with that? No statistics or profiling!"

"I know! So I don't know whether it's just there both young and have been locked up in this place of death to long or if it's an actual thing and there both so caught up in it they can't control it. Reid's not had a girl friend probably and Ashley is always getting followed around by creeps. Do you think this is real?"

"They're both young workaholics it is most likely just a way for them to blow off steam."

Ashley sat down in the chair next to Garcia as she turned her focus back to security cameras. She let her mind wonder but was pulled out quickly with a quick tap on the shoulder followed by Garcia squeezing it.

"Look JJ, I don't think it is just a casual thing."

There in the lift stood Ashley and Reid. He had both her hands clasped in his and they were clearly talking and laughing. He pulled her into a kiss with such precision it obviously wasn't the first time they had done it. It wasn't a flirty kiss like how they're where acting earlier this was full of love and clearly showed a lot of feelings though it. They pulled apart and Spencer said something which earned him a light punch on the shoulder. The elevator door slid open and Seaver gave Reid a quick hug as she walked out. The elevator was filled a second later with Morgan. He ruffled a hand through Reid's hair and made a comment which made Reid blush. They returned back to the floor and left.

Garcia turned to JJ. A big smiled plastered on her face from the adorable scene. JJ was smiling too although slightly annoyed as Reid hadn't told her. Suddenly her eyebrows shot up.

"Holy Cow, Morgan knew! That's why they where flirting like that it were there way of telling us! I bet you that was Morgan's idea!"

"They were playing us! I say we play them back and though in a bit of revenge on Morgan while we are there."

JJ smiled, this could be fun.

**What did you guys think? If you can't tell my writer's block is now gone thanks to a brilliant idea from 'BAU-tifullyCriminalMinded' so this story will be on going for longer! Also I have started writing a new story and was wondering do you guys want me to upload it or put all my focus into my two on going? Your call! Thank you for reading :***


	11. Chapter 11

**Ready for another chapter my wonderful readers? Time to friends it up. JJ and Garcia are going to try and catch Ashley and Spencer out. I hope you guys like this and am not getting too fed up with the story yet; L Thanks for reading.**

JJ had the look in her eyes that Reid hated. Her meddling face, she was about to set him up with someone.

"Hey Spence, what are you doing Saturday night?"

"Umm well, Morgan wanted to go see this movie so I'll probably..."

"Cancel it, because Spencer Reid I have set you up with your perfect girl."

"My perfect girl? I don't think there is such thing as a perfect girl."

"Trust me she is yours! She loves videogames and is a Hockey player."

"Umm JJ that sounds nothing like me."

"I know but still you'll be perfect!"

"JJ I really don't know if I could. I mean I am meeting Morgan and..."

"Unless you can give me a valid excuse Spencer Reid, such as the world about to end or fiancé you are not getting out of it. Plus let's face it Spence you need to get some!"

"What? JJ seriously I'm an adult not a high school kid."

"Which is why you're meeting her? No escape! Love you Spence."

Well this would kill his plans. He wanted to take Ashley to the planetarium on Friday they had this show that he thought she would love. Living in the city they never got the whole watching the stars cliché but he wanted to have it. He had to get out of these plans, unless was she trying to play him at his own game. If she was, he would kill Morgan for ruining his plans with this stupid game.

-Spencer: Hey Ash, I can't do this it feels wrong to lie to them. Also it is driving me mad JJ is trying to set me up. Which obviously I don't want to do, cause of us and all. Ugh I will Kill Morgan! XXXX

Ashley: Breath Spence. I know it sucks but we aren't ready to be found out yet are we? Morgan will bust us otherwise. Why don't you just go on the date? It'll keep us save and all. How are we going to play this next? XXX

Spencer: Well there is this thing that always happens to Morgan where girls come up and say 'Last night was amazing' and then they just walk away. That might lead them on a bit? JJ is coming I should probably do my work, Talk to you later love you. XXX

Ashley: Spencer did you just say that? XXXXX

Spencer: No! I didn't mean to I'm sorry. We've only been going out a month. Ugh No!

Ashley: Spencer…

Spencer: I'm sorry; you know with Maeve I never got the chance to tell her… ugh I'm an idiot!

Ashley: Spence, I love you too. X

-Spencer sat there a dazed look on his face. He had spent the day trying to avoid dates and pretend something was happening with him and Ashley. Which obviously it was but they were trying to convince them otherwise. It was too confusing. And then this he had said he loved her and she loved him back! This was crazy; maybe he was ready to tell them. It could all be over, and he could actually call her his girlfriend in public.

Ashley walked out of the bathroom and jumped back as Garcia appeared.

"Geese, Penelope you freaked me out."

"Sorry my little sugar plumb but I have such exciting news I could resist! I set you up!"

"Wait what?"

"This guy I met on my cooking course. He's a high school football star and has just become a coach. Isn't that brilliant! I always imagined you with the big sporty type!"

"Umm… Garcia as much as I appreciate the gesture I'm not sure if I could…"

"Say no more Friday night you're going. I will pick you up and make sure you go!"

With that the Tec Genius walked away a smile on her face. Leaving Ashley shocked. She only had to days to prepare for meeting someone and quite possibly breaking his heart. She felt horrible but she loved Reid. She truly did, remembering what they had just said; she let an unprofessional giggle escape her. This is the first time someone had said they loved her. Well besides her serial killer father but that was definitely different.

-"How did it go Garcia?" JJ had rushed straight up to Garcia as she returned.

"She didn't suspect a thing! This is a classic! For profilers they are useless, are you sure we should be letting them on case's?" Garcia winked at JJ.

They loved the pair but knew how awkward they could be. If they weren't going to tell them by them self's then they needed a little bit of a helping hand!

**I am SO SO SO SO sorry for how longer this has taken school is so crazy! On the bright side in a few weeks I will have a holiday so I can do some regular updating! Thank you for staying patient! I owe you all so much! Once again I'm sorry! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again my friends once again sorry for the long time I took to write! Still Busy Busy Busy! Isn't everyone! Anyway thank you all for reading I love you guys! :* Oh and also this is so cheesy so I apologise I wasn't really sure how to do it. **

Friday night arrived quicker than Reid had hoped. He sat anxiously in the restaurant playing with his phone, waiting for his late date. As he sat his thoughts wondered to Ashley and the jerk that she would be meeting, it annoyed him more then he cared to admit. He loved Ashley and the idea of another guy sitting across the table from her made him well up in jealousy. He didn't like the idea of meeting other women either, he knew nothing was going to happen but he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. JJ owed him for this; he was going to have to tell her soon. It already hurt him to keep secrets from her.

-Ashley stood at the park waiting for her date to arrive, he was late! Checking her phone it beeped with a text from Garcia.

"Hey A, sorry I muddled up where you two are meeting he is at the restaurant down the road I sorry!XXXXOOXXX"

Ashley headed off to the restaurant. Sighing not only was the date still on she now had to walk. Looking at her phone again she had a text from Spencer.

"Hey how is it? He's not a creep is he? My date still hasn't turned up."

"Mine went to the wrong place so I have to walk and meet him now. Fun! ;L3"

She reached the restaurant and started looking for a guy in a blue shirt and black tie. There sat across from her was no other than Spencer Reid looking as confused as she did and not only but he was wearing a blue shirt and black tie. Spencer smiled at her and noted the blue blazer she was wearing. Exactly what his date was supposed to be wearing.

"Spence? Did they just set us up?"

"It looks like it, does that mean they know about us or does it mean that they want us to?"

"I really don't know, but I say let's enjoy this it's an excuse to go on a proper date for once; work normally makes us too busy for dates."

Spencer smiled, she was right this would officially be their first date. Even though there relationship had been going on a while.

The couple sat down and fell into the routine chats, laughing and forgetting about the dates. That was until a bottle of wine was brought over to the table.

"The lady who booked your table asked us to give you this note and the bottle of wine."

Reid looked down at the note written in JJ's hand writing.

'You too thought you'd tricked us! Come out of the closet my friends we know…and for a genius Reid you were slow on working this out! Enjoy your date you two need it. Oh and by the way if you hadn't realised you were in love this date would still of happened we have known for a while…before you knew. Love you kids, stay safe and don't do anything I wouldn't.'

Reid smiled and passed the note over. Well this would safe them one award conversation. Ashley finished reading and looked towards Reid smiling. Followed by a giggle. Reid raised an eyebrow at her outburst.

"You know Spence, JJ says don't do anything I wouldn't. There is very little she wouldn't do."

Spencer blushed slightly, but Ashley couldn't help but notice the look in his eye. They finished dinner pretty quickly after that.

-JJ stopped by Reid's the next morning a look of glee on her face. She couldn't wait to see what happened. She loved the pair but was desperate to here all the gossip. Ringing the doorbell she was surprised to see Spencer actually answering the door.

"Morning lover boy how was last night?" JJ looked down at his clothes and noticed the bed hair and the fact he clearly had his top on back to front.

"It's a bit early JJ. But it went well. Thanks for that little trick by the way, I'd hate you for it if it didn't make our life easier."

"I thought it might! How come you didn't tell me Spence? And it's Ashley one of my best friends and you still didn't tell me."

"You know how hard it is JJ; you did it with Will too. Garcia even kept Kevin pretty damn secret. It's the way our family works. It was more about avoiding Derek then anything but she still found out and had not stopped teasing me for it!"

"Hmm… Well I definitely think you deserve the teasing for not telling me! Where is Ashley anyway?"

Reid blushed and looked shifty.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Reid you can't pull the innocent act of that easily. Plus you hair is a mess and I see her jacket by the door."

"Fine she is in the shower; she'll be out in a second."

"Okay good. I'm taking her out for lunch. Morgan can be in charge of teasing you but Ashley is mine."

"JJ doesn't scare her of please! Don't be too harsh I never did anything like that to you!"

"Oh I won't be to mean."

-Ashley awkwardly drank her coffee. As JJ started into her questions.

"Okay so how did it happen?"

"It kind of just started when we were on the case together. But I guess more properly recently. It just feels so natural like breathing. It's never forced like with my previous boyfriends."

"Aww! I know the feeling it was like that with Will. I guess I can understand you hiding it, but still! Is he a good kisser? Actually no don't answer that he's like my brother that would be weird!"

"You still want to know don't you? Yeah he is like I said it feels natural."

"Wait so is it serious or just friends with benefits situation?"

Ashley blushed she had never thought properly about it, but maybe the image of a white dress had sprung to mind once or twice. Very strange for her commitment issues.

"He told me he loved me. I can see a future so I guess so."

"He said he loves you! My little Spence all grown up, he could never even talk to girls in a flirty way before. Okay I get it you forgiven for hiding it."

Ashley smiled to herself, maybe it was more serious then she thought.

**Should I end it here? I'm not sure what to add obviously I love this story but I am running dry…any ideas my friends? If I do end it you can check out my other stories… Away from Home and Once Again!**

**Please feed me ideas! **


	13. Chapter 13

**This is it guys! The last chapter in this story but don't worry I'm going to be doing more Ashley and Spencer in the future! But any way this is going to be a nice simple ending chapter where everyone is at a coffee shop.**

Reid casually picked up a book of Ashley's table and flicked through he recognised the name but put it down again once realising it was a romance novel. He had never been to Ashley's before and he found it oddly fascinating. He could see truth in the statement opposites attract he was a neat freak and her apartment was the complete opposite. Books covered her table and clothes hung over the chairs. A few pictures from the academy lay on the breakfast bar along with a picture of him and her at a book store that he could not remember her taking but he wanted a copy. He had never seen himself look so happy, they made a cute couple.

"Hey Spence you ready to go?" Spencer turned round the photo still in his hand.

"Wow you look cute. I'm ready when you are. Quick question though, can I have a copy of this?"

"I love that photo. You know we only have this one of us as a couple the rest where team shots."

"We should take more photos. You know starting now."

He leaned down and pulled her phone out of her pocket and took a photo.

"Now that's done let's get going we've got awkward questions to deal with."

"Well Spence at least we get coffee."

-Spencer spotted JJ across the café and Derek walking towards her with coffee. Tightening his grip on Ashley's hand and directed them forward. JJ was the first to notice them and Reid spotted his Godson sat next to her picking apart a chocolate brownie.

"Hey Henry how's my number one god son?"

"Hi Spencer! Uncle Derek brought me a brownie but mummy says I can only have one! Who's that?"

"This little man is Ashley my girlfriend."

"Hi Ashley, I'm Henry!"

"Hi Henry. Is that a good brownie?" Ashley sat down and fell into conversation with JJ's son.

A smile played over Reid's face, his brain couldn't help wondering to Ashley playing with their children. He could imagine it, all though it seemed weird to be thinking it this early.

"Boy Genius, did you hear me?"

"What sorry I was miles away."

"I said aren't you lucky JJ brought this little guy. It's pretty hard to tease you around him."

"Actually I hadn't thought of that! JJ I owe you massively!"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself Spence; Ashley is keeping him pretty happy. So she might avoid it but you won't. Just wait till everyone gets her. Oh speaking of the devil there's Alex, Hotch and Hotch has Jack."

"You know I feel I might be looking after Jack."

"Not a chance but you are not denying me and JJ all the details."

"Wait guy's is that Emily with them?"

"Nice try Reid but we are not falling for that."

"No really. Emily?"

"Hello my wonderful team! Have you missed me?"

-Reid once again blushed and took a large sip of his coffee and looked over at Ashley who was deep in conversation with Emily catching up on old times. Lucky for her Emily was a lot nicer then Morgan's questions and Rossi's dad speech. He was getting Morgan back so much for this. As soon as he gets a steady girlfriend he is suffering. Ashley's voice came over everyone else's.

"Hey guys, can we get a photo. This is the first time in forever I have seen you all and me and Reid are trying to take more photos."

Garcia jumped up and started to move people around to get the perfect picture. The kids and the front. JJ, Emily and Alex sat next to Ashley and Reid. Then the boy's at the back. She went and sat beside Morgan and a member of starve took the photo. This was the first time in a long time they had all been together and happy. It was perfect.

-Ashley leaned over Spencer's printer trying to get it to plug in. For someone who hates technology he had a lot of high tech stuff. The printer loaded up and Ashley gave a triumphant whoop. As the picture started to print; she felt arms snake around her waist.

"What are you printing?"

"The photo from earlier I want to see it properly."

Picking up the photo Ashley smiled and lifted the picture for Reid to see. She felt his smile return. Turning round in his arms she leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you Spencer Reid, I love this!"

"I love you Ashley Seaver and I love this too."

**I can't believe it. This is it the story is over. In all honesty reader I am crying right now. It feels like a massive milestone. I hope you guys liked and please go and check out my other stories and write your own! I love you and thank you for sticking with me!And there will be MORE STORIES I PROMISE!**


End file.
